A Game Call Love
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: SessXKag. Growing up as friends and maybe as lovers. Going to school and being the best at everything but romance. Kagome is falling for Sess but Sess is arange to marry Kikyo while Kag marries Inuyasha. What a game this will be. LOL. Not goof wih summary


A Game Call Love

By: Lady Danielle

**Pups**

Noble families all around the world is the most difficult and full of drama families of them all. Nobles are born with power and its up to them to keep the power and carry on traditions of the family. At the age of the time you can walk, around two or three, noble parents teach their children or have someone teach them their role in life to be a person of high moral principles. Also, some parents make arrangements for marriage before sending them off to the riches and highest school.

Within Japan humans and demons are nobles as well but none are equal. They battle and runs business and marry children off to the highest family. They are only seven which are equal at this time along with the two highest families, The Higurashi's and the Tashiou's.

The Higurashi's and Tashiou's have been in business with one another for the longest time and the time has finally come for there pups to meet. Yes, pups, they both are Inu demon families. Both families own cities and land which are mostly taking up space in Japan.

The Higurashi Family oldest family member and head of the house is the father, Mr. Higurashi. His mate is Mizuki and they both have two daughters. The oldest daughter name is Kikyo Higurashi and she is ten years old with a master's degree in business and teaching. She is now a teacher at the most highest school in the world for noble children. Kikyo, when old enough, she is arrange to marry Sesshomaru Tashiou. And Mr. Higurashi and Mizuki's youngest daughter is Kagome which is only five years old and just finish how dress like a proper young lady should dress. Unlike Kikyo, Kagome is wild and more like a tom-boy. She acts her age but loves to dress up in boys cloths. She doesn't like make up, tea, or wearing a dress for the matter.

Kagome and Kikyo looks the same but you can see that Kikyo is the mature one by her woman features coming in all ready. Kagome has no womanly figure like her sister and he face is just like a child. Both have bright crystal stars on the forehead and crystal blue marks all around the bodies. Kagome and her parents have black fluffy tails and Kikyo. does not.

Now, the Tashiou family head and father is Inu no Tashiou himself with his mate Ai Tashiou. They have two boys name Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru shares the same age as Kikyo but very high then Kikyo since he is almost ruling his father's company. His younger brother, Inuyasha is nine years old and lean his manners and how to be a gentle. The difference between the two is Inuyasha is a half-demon because their father had a secret affair with their maid. There story and secret is they say the wife had been in a fight with a miko and it effected her child. Sesshomaru is destined with Kikyo while Kagome is destined with Inuyasha.

It's finally spring and school starts in a week from now for the pups; besides Kagome because she needs to pass her tutoring test before getting in a noble school. As their last week of break, the families deiced to go to Mt. Fujiyama for a week vacation at their summer mansion. For this whole week they will live like normal people meaning they will clean, dress themselves, and cook.

In front of a Western style mansion, two cars arrive just on time to greet one another. Once the cars are park everyone gets out to greet one another.

"Home away from home with a family friend." Mr. Higurashi smiles at his friend Inu no Tashiou then helps his wife out the car.

Mizuki takes her husbands hand gently then gets out the car wearing a light blue suit with a sun hat and white gloves and light blue heel shoes. Her short black hair and brown eyes shine along with her blue marks, teeth, and claws. Her three feet tall hands with little like behind her.

"What a beautiful day." she smiles at her husband then looks at the back window. "Come along Kikyo, Kagome."

"Where is the servant who opens the door? I don't touch door knobs." Kikyo complains from the back seat. "Father, would you please?"

Higurashi opens the door for his daughter and steps out a four feet tall little girl wearing a pink flower dress, white gloves, white small heel shoes, hair in spiral curls, and wearing pink frame sunglasses.

"Little sister, wake up .I'm not telling you again." she takes her father's hand and walks to the main lane which leads to the door.

The Tashiou's come out of there cars dressed for business suits while the mother dresses in fashion like Mizuki.

Ai is wearing a suit just like Mizuki but everything is orange. Her long silver hair is in a neat low pony tail with a white ribbon, claws freshly cut and perfect, and make up perfect. She walks out the car holding her husbands arm. There sons Sesshomaru an Inuyasha are all ready out the car and waiting for them to greet fellow partners on the main lane.

"Darling," Ai lets go of her husband and walks to the lane to greet her best friend, Mizuki.

"Ai, you look fabulous!" Mizuki goes over to her quickly and they greet each other with fake kisses quickly on each cheek.

"We both do." they say at the same time.

"Ai, you are looking lovely as ever." Higurashi takes his wife in his arms again then kiss Ai's hand gently.

"Good to see you both." Ai laughs for the moment.

"So are you, Mizuki." Inu no Tashiou places a kiss on his friends wife hand. "Beautiful."

"Thank you." Mizuki takes her hand back and move closer to her husband.

Kikyo clears her throat and there attention goes to the kids.

"You must be the princess Kikyo, I hear your parents talk about." Inu no Tashiou smiles at the young girl who stands next to her mother. "An honor to meet you, young Kikyo."

"I am **Miss. Kikyo**, Sir. Tashiou." she looks at him then bows while lifting her dress a little. "How do you do?"

"Oh, where is your sister, Kikyo?" Mizuki asks her daughter.

"I told her once mother, a lady shouldn't be told twice to leave the car." Kikyo replies to her mom.

Higurashi feels a hold on his tail and leg and look behind him. "Now, we can start the introductions of the children."

"Hello, my name is Miss. Kikyo Higurashi." Kikyo holds out her hand to Sesshomaru so he can kiss it. "**And you are?"**

"Sesshomaru Tashiou," Sesshomaru looks at Kikyo's hand for a moment before taking it then placing a fast kiss on it. "Pleasure."

"Hmm..." Kikyo moves over to the youngest and looks disappointing. "You, young sir."

"I'm Inuyasha Tashiou." he bows while placing a right hand on his chest. "A _pleasure to meet you, Kikyo."_

"You don't have permission to address me as your equal."

"What a stuck up girl!" Inuyasha mumbles under her breathe.

"Inuyasha," his father warns him to behave.

Sesshomaru looks at the tail wagging behind his father's friend and small hands which grips the pants. The scent smells sweet of the female pup.

"Kagome, don't be rude. Say hello to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Mizuki smiles while pushing her daughter out slowly close to Inuyasha.

Kagome is wearing something totally different on what noble females wear. Kagome is wearing a jean dress with spaghetti straps flat blue shoes and a jean ribbon in her hair.

"Why is she wearing **those** cloths?" Inuyasha looks at the little girl. "You look like a servant's daughter."

"Why you don't have marks like your brother? Why your so loud? Can I touch your ears?" Kagome smiles at Inuyasha then touch his fluffy ears. "Doggy."

"Hey, get off!" Inuyasha push her off.

"He's a half demon. I've never met a half demon before and by the looks of you. I don't want to meet one again." Kikyo turns away from him. "Ugly."

Inuyasha ear's lowers in shame.

"Kikyo, your just jealous he's cuter then you." Kagome touches his ears again and hear Inuyasha growl in pleasure. "I like your ears. There cute. Don't mind Kikyo, she's all ways like that, dad calls it **bitching**."

"Kagome, watch your mouth!" Mizuki tells her daughter then she looks at her husband. "I told you not to curse around the children."

"I didn't."

"You curse too, mother. You said **you're his bitch** in the bedroom when you guys are wrestling in the bed one in the morning."

"They were having sex, Kagome." Kikyo explains to her.

"What–

"OK, enough of that! Let's go inside and get ourselves situated." Higurashi says quickly to everyone.

They go inside the mansion see how large it is. There is the west wing and eat wing of the house and the children are on the east while the adults are on the west. In the middle of the house, there is a kitchen, living room, family room, and sun room. Behind the sunroom is a green house and a garden. And far away from the garden is the barn which horses and other barn animals. The rest of the land is forest which holds little demons and secrets.

The east wing have everything a child can want, a game room, own in ground pool, and a playing area. The West wing have what adults need, their own bathroom and hot spring, study, tea house for the woman, and a place to relax in the sun.

Kagome unpacks her stuff then heads to the game room to play a game to only meet Sesshomaru and Inuyasha playing.

This time Kagome is wearing a jumper with a cap on.

"I get loser." she calls wile sitting on the floor between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Why don't you go somewhere, girl. The dolls are over there." Sesshomaru tells her still watching the fighting game. "These games are for the boys."

"My name is Kagome and I want to play. Girls play video games too. I want to play and I don't see your names on it." she sticks her tongue out to Sesshomaru. "I bet I can beat you."

"You'll be wasting my time."

"You have the time in the world unless you just drop dead now."

"Go away!" Inuyasha yells.

Inuyasha ends up losing the game and Kagome takes the controller. "I bet I'll beat you, Fluffy."

"Don't call me that!" Sesshomaru growls at the girl then moves over. "If I win then you go play with dolls but if you win you can play whenever you like."

"Deal."

"What do you want to play? Racing cars or fighting game?"

"What ever."

"Fighting game, I'll make it nice ad slowly. So I can teach your place, girl."

"It's Kagome, Fluffy."

"It's Sesshomaru, girl!"

They start playing the fighting game and Kagome picks the weakest character. Sesshomaru sees she has skills since she made a hit on him. In the end, they are equally match.

"Rematch!" Sesshomaru calls while starting the game over. "Everything goes for this one."

"I can play this all day, Fluffy."

"Don't call me that!" he growls at her while looking at her.

"I win!" Kagome cheers then looks at Sesshomaru.

"Wait?" Sesshomaru looks at the screen and notice she distracted him. "You cheater."

"I didn't cheat. You turned away. Loser."

"Don't call me that!"

"She beat you, _loser_." Inuyasha laughs at his older brother.

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" he growls then hits Inuyasha hard.

"Sesshomaru is a loser! Loser!" Kagome gets up and cheers around the room.

"Shut up, girl!" Sesshomaru starts attacking her.

Both pups end up running around the room then through the whole east wing of the mansion. Kagome made Sesshomaru jump on furniture and knock things over.

"Can't catch me, fluffy!" Kagome enters the kitchen to pass her mother, Kikyo, and Ai in the kitchen.

"Come here." Sesshomaru growls then runs after her on the wall.

Kagome runs into the west wing to go into the study to fine there fathers reading books.

"Got you." Sesshomaru jumps on her and plans on pinning her but Kagome back fires it.

"Ha, pined you!" Kagome sits on Sesshomaru then licks her tongue at him.

"Let me up."

Kagome giggles while getting up and turning up.

"Roarr!" Sesshomaru makes the cutest little roar and pounce on her to only get pounced on again.

"**Pined you again!"**

Sesshomaru growls and try to get up but she seems to be holding him down hard. "G-get off."

"Admit defeat, fluffy!"

"Never."

"Then I'm not getting up."

"Hmm... daddy, get her off!" Sesshomaru whines to his father like the child he is.

"A man has to admit defeat Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growls while looking at Kagome. "Fine, I give up."

"Now you have to do everything I say. I own you." Kagome smiles then gets up.

"Fine."

"I want you... to be nice to me and read me a book at night on dragons."

"I'm not reading to you. I'm not your father."

"You belong to me and I do what see fits. I should dress you up in Kikyo's dresses for that."

"I won't let you do it."

Kagome offers him her hand so her can get up. "Here, you're my new friend Fluffy."

"I don't want your friendship."

"I still own you. You rather be owned or be a friend?"

Sesshomaru takes her hand and gets up. "Friend."

"Good, let's play some more. I have games my daddy brought me in my room. But we have to quiet playing them since my mom won't allow me to play them."

"Ok. What games are there? I don't like rated E."

Kagome whispers something in his ear and looks at her father. "There rated M. Devil May Cry 3. I brought others before I came down here."

Sesshomaru's tail wags excitably, he takes her hand, and leaves the room. "Come on!"

Inu no Tashiou and Higurashi watch their children leave the room with a smile then laugh.

"I think we should pair them together besides Sesshomaru and Kikyo." Inu no Tashiou smiles at his friend. "You did day you want Kagome to lead besides Kikyo. I can see why."

"Kikyo is too needy and she spends the money in heart beat. Kagome works for her money and saves it." he explains it. She doesn't have the skills yet but she will learn."


End file.
